


Bonds

by RadicalEd12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg Lestrade, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega John Watson, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: John gives birth after being raped. The only person he has is his friend, Greg Lestrade. Will he and his pup last without an Alpha or will John's rapist rear his ugly head?





	Bonds

John woke to a monitor beeping at him. He groggily blinked and stretched as he tried to shake the sleep. A tiny whimper caught his attention. He turned and looked at his baby girl bundled up in a fresh blanket. He smiled and picked her up, holding her to his chest. She had wispy black hair, from her alpha and John’s eyes. He felt a rush of emotions as he took in her scent. It was a miracle that she had even survived a full pregnancy without an alpha, specifically her alpha. As far as John was knew, he was dead. A sudden twinge of pain shot through John’s shoulder, making him gasp out loud. He pulled his gown sleeve down, exposing a bond mark; something that would haunt John for the rest of his life. He gently placed the pup back into the crib. He scrubbed his face with his hands as he held back tears. This whole situation was a mistake to begin with. His pup was the result of John being raped.

A soft knock sounded at the door before a nurse peeked in. “Good evening,” she greeted John. John smiled in reply. “I just came in to inform you that you and your pup are doing well enough that we are sending you home tomorrow. Is your alpha going to pick you up?” John cleared his thoat before replying. “He’s not my alpha, just a friend.” The nurse nodded as she checked John’s paperwork. “Also, I think said friend is here.” The nurse left, stepping aside to let Greg in. “Hey John…I came as soon as I was free.” He went over and kissed John’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” “Doing pretty good actually.” John pointed at the babe, “So is she.” Greg turned and gasped. “Oh my goodness, John, she’s absolutely gorgeous!” Greg went to scoop the pup into his hands. “She’s so tiny…” The pup squirmed as Greg cradled her, not sure about where her Omega was or the scent Greg was giving off. She cried out, suprising both Greg and John. John reached out and stroked her cheek. “It’s alright, little one.” John whispered. The pup quieted once she felt John’s skin. 

“So, they are releasing you tomorrow?” Greg questioned. “Yeah, I suppose they are.” “Well, I won’t be long. Let you get some rest.” Greg placed the babe back into her cradle. “Actually, Greg, I was hoping you could stay the night here with me?” John asked hesitantly. The detective gave John a worried look. “Everything okay?” John nodded assuringly. “Its just that…I don’t have anybody else…” John held back tears, “And I’m scared. Greg…I don’t have an Alpha and I have a pup to take care of now and…” John broke down. “Hey, hey, hey,” Greg instantly enveloped John into a hug, taking care not to squeeze the Omega too hard. He shushed quietly as John sobbed into his arms. “Its okay, I’m here.” Greg took John’s head into his hands, wiping his tears away. “Listen, let’s get some rest tonight, and then I’ll take you to my place and you can stay with me. I’ll help you any way I can with the pup and whatever else you need. It will be okay, I promise.” Greg kissed John’s forehead reassuringly. John nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Greg, really. You don’t mind a pup though?” Greg chuckled and shook his head. “Not at all, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> RadEd here!  
> This is my first Johnlock Omegaverse fic that I am posting so go easy on me! It is also the first fic that I have posted in a long time so I'm kind of nervous/excited about it. I apologize in advance for: my writing because it has definitely been a while, any typos that you see- I got my nails done recently and they are a little longer than what I am used to and typing with them is hard, that awful summary and for it being so short. This is currently rated MATURE...but the rating may change to EXPLICIT later down the line...but we will see. Anyways, if you so happen to like this story, there will eventually be more chapters-just don't know how many. Also any reviews or tips that you have will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thanks in Advance,  
> RadicalEd12


End file.
